Passeng
General Payle Soll Passeng used to be as beautiful as any other city in Summerdawn until the barbarians took it. Since the Braces took it back Passeng has gradually become a maily military occupied city since the barbarian uprising , now this is the only passage into Summerdawn by land. It is rare that anybody stays in Passeng, they are usually just passing through. There is a huge defensive presence and patrols of the borderlands along The Orston Canal . The majority of the Summerdawn armies are stationed here and come from all over Summerdawn . When approaching Passeng from The Barbery , the image above is what can be seen. The city used to be called Thray as the rock seen above is known as Thrain Rock, the city was atop the great mountain in the form of a fort, it was reached via a wooden bridge, there was a pathway going up the smaller rock to the left of the image, then there was a wooden bridge to get from that rock to the top of the mountain with the city on, because of this situation it was a very secure location as it could not be attacked easily. The barbarians took Thray in The Barbarian Uprising in 646 which was key to taking Summerdawn which they had accomplished by 647. 72 turns later in 719 Rolander Brace retook Thray and Summerdawn with it. Rolander I commissioned a great wall to be built around the base of Thrain Rock , 100 feet high. Known as the great wall of Thray. This held all through the rule of Rolander I who, thinking Summerdawn safe, took his seat as king of Summerdawn back in Sion, the ancient seat of the sunlit crown. Several years into the rule of Jernay I in 751, the wall fell due to technology developed thanks to the barbarians exposure to the civilised world when ruling Summerdawn. The barbarians held Thray for 2 turns before Jernay retook it with his army from Sion and the other summer cities. At this point Jernay stationed almost all of Summerdawns strength at Thray. Jernay created and began plans to build the city inside Thrain Rock by mining down from inside the city walls on top. During this time great wars erupted on The Summer Plains in efforts to defend Summerdawn , ruler after ruler continued commissioning the great fortress in the hill. Still ruling from Sion but keeping regular contact. The city was taken by barbarians in 785 during Chrit I rule, which also included his death, retaken in the same turn by Rolander II. In 834 the city was complete and renamed Passeng, Railan II (Railan The Finisher) was in power at the time, the finished city was a tactical haven, with many strategic arrow slits, murder holes etc. Since this time Summerdawn has maintained a peace and Passeng gradually became a prominant military city, including the families of military personnel. In 850 Victor II (Victor The Great) led an army into The Barbary and crushed them in 'The Great War' killing their leader himself. Since this time Passeng is rarely challenged but still maintains its discipline. The inside of Passeng has gradually become more beautiful and elaborate as shown on the left. The corridor is known as the arcade aisle. The only way into the city at Thrain Rock is through a small opening at the top, very cramped and almost impossible to find if you don't know where it is. The picture below shows the stairs leading up to this opening. The top of Thrain Rock has four guards upon it at any point, all have their own gold turnscope and stand at a different corner, there is a public bath at the top of Thrain Rock, extremely large as well as a tented shelter with a small market providing access to clothing, luxury foods and jewellery imported from afar, bought from the Shalla bazaar travellers when bringing goods from the Benx bazaar. The bath was dug into the rock and is regularly refilled with water. The entrace on top is the only way in at the rock but underground tunnels litter the area, the most used tunnels to the city are leading from Brack. The entrance at Brack is very heavily guarded, and it is a death penalty for anyone who reveals the locations of these tunnels, the only offence in Summerdawn carrying the death penalty.